Love and Betrayal
by inuyashasgirl74
Summary: kagome find inuyasha and kikyo together and runs away and finds sesshy seshyxkag Plz r&r rated for future lemonyness


Love and Betrayal 

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha!

Summary: Kagome sees Inuyasha in the arms Kikyo and runs away with the jewel (its complete) she runs into sesshy what will happen?

Chapter one

"How the hell could he do that to me? He said that he loves me what the fuck is wrong with him," Kagome said aloud

Flashback Kagome had awoken from her dreamless sleep when she heard Inuyasha get up and leave she decided that she would wait 15 minutes to go and fallow him 

-5 minutes later-

Kagome looked up in the sky only to see Kikyo's soul collectors

"What the hell?" Kagome said to more than herself "oh hell na that bastard!"

Kagome got up and started running in the direction the soul collectors were heading (the ones with souls) then slowed down when she heard

"Harder Inuyasha harder" and "you want more do ya" and then came "YES YES YES"

"Inuyasha SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT!" cried kagome before running into the darkness of the forest trees

End of Flashback 

Kagome could now hear her friends calling her name and Inuyasha telling them to just leave her alone so she just took off running again until she couldn't hear them for quite some time

"Really what the fuck did I do to deserve this shit?" she screamed

Unknown to her there were a pair of golden eyes watching since she left camp

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

'This girl is crazy running away into the dark and into my arms . . . what the hell I don't want her she's a mere human

'Yes you do'

'Who the hell are you'

'I'm you'

'No I'm me'

'Okay I'm part of you'

'Ok then and I don't want her'

'Do to'

'do not'

do to'

'do not'

yes you do'

'fine but only a little'

'it's a start bye'

'good bye then'

Sesshomaru rubbed his temples and continued to watch the woman-child in front of him.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"I am going to kill Inuyasha the next time I see him!" kagome said loudly

"No I want to do that," Sesshomaru said in his emotionless cold voice

"What the hell Sesshomaru you scared the shit out of me!" yelped kagome

"Well you need to pay more attention to your surroundings," said Sesshomaru

"Well maybe I don't want to!" screeched kagome

Kagome got up and stood just two feet away from Sesshomaru and stared at him like he was the last cookie in the cookie jar

"Don't look at me like that human" he said with annoyance in his voice

"Sorry sessh- "kagome are you all right!" scream sango running out of the forest

"Get away from her Sesshomaru she's mine!" yelled Inuyasha

"I am NOT NOT NOT yours you stupid bastard you have that slut kikyo" kagome yelled back at Inuyasha

"Ahhhhhhhhh you'll die for insulting her"and with that Inuyasha charged at kagome tetsiega held hi above his head

"No Inuyasha" Sesshomaru said before grabbing kagome and jumping out of the way

"ohhh look who has a crush on kogome" Inuyasha said teasling after blinking a few times

"so what is I do what are you going to do about it"sesshomaru said and then took off into the night sky

"LET HER GO SESSHOMARU!" screamed Inuyasha

"I don't think so," said Sesshomaru "she's mine now"

"Bye Inuyasha I hope you rot in hell" screamed kagome

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Thank you Sesshomaru" chirped Kagome

"Your welcome wench"

"Yay. . . hey wait my name is Ka-Go-Me" pouted kagome "It's not hard to say ya know"

"Girl I said you welcome'' Sesshomaru said coldly

-Two hours of silent walking later-

'Uhg if he doesn't say something soon I am going to scream' thought kagome

"Ka-Go-Me we make camp here" Sesshomaru said

"Great I'm hungry "said kagome

"I will get food," stated Sesshomaru

"No its fine I will just make some roman" replied kagome

"What is this 'roman' you speak of human?" asked Sesshomaru

"We talked about this my name is not wench, girl, or human all right'' said kagome "it is Kagome say it with KA-GO-ME"

"Ok ka-go-me what is roman?" asked Sesshomaru again

"Noodles" was all she said before she went to go get water from a near by stream.

-15 minutes later and roman is done-

"Here eat it," said kagome

"I do not eat human food"

"Eat it!'

"No"

"Eat it"

"Fine" Sesshomaru growled

"All of it"

"Fine"

Sesshomaru picked up a fork and started to eat the roman and surprisingly to him it was good

Yea end of chapter one!

PLEASE REVIEW

\/

\/

\/ push the pretty button


End file.
